Electronic devices (cellular telephones, wireless modems, computers, digital music players, Global Positioning System units, Personal Digital Assistants, gaming devices, etc.) have become a part of everyday life. Small computing devices are now placed in everything from automobiles to housing locks to mobile devices. The complexity of electronic devices has increased dramatically in the last few years. For example, many electronic devices have one or more processors that help control the device, as well as a number of digital circuits to support the processor and other parts of the device.
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, data and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting simultaneous communication of multiple mobile devices with one or more base stations.
Mobile devices may include a variety of circuits used during operation. For example, an oscillator may be used to synchronize various circuits across a board or integrated circuit within a mobile device. Furthermore, different circuits within a mobile device may operate using different frequencies. Therefore, mobile devices may generate multiple reference signals for different purposes.
However, like other portable electronic devices, mobile devices may be limited in the amount of data that can be transmitted and received. Furthermore, it may be desirable to simplify the processing of signals that are transmitted and received. One benefit of a wide band modulator is the ability to cover multiple frequency bands and multiple standards (such as 2G, 3G, 4G, etc.).